Cousin Roy
Body Belly Eyes Pupils Lateral Lines | damagelevel = High | attack = | class = Terrestrial | first = "Metalheads" | final = "Demolition Crew" }}Cousin Roy, simply known as Roy, is a defense character and the deuteragonist of Swamp Attack. Roy is the adoptive cousin of Redneck and adopted son of Aunt Misty and Uncle Joe. He is a chameleon who likes to sit in places and eat flying creatures, commonly insects. Roy made his first appearance in "The Y-Files", appearing in an icon when checking one of the gifts, unlocking him. However, that wasn't a physical appearance. He attacks by range, using his tongue against aerial monsters, hitting them with high damage and used so Roy can swallow the monsters completely. Physical appearance Roy is an oversized chameleon, at least how he looks in-game, with green skin. His lateral lines are orange and his belly is light blue. Like chameleons, Roy has a very long red tongue, which is briefly seen while he is attacking, and also has a lack of teeth. He also has yellow eyes with white pupils. Personality Roy is a friendly chameleon who likes to sit in several places, including the roof of Redneck's house. Instead of speaking, like animals, he just makes sounds, but this happens rarely. Like chameleons, Roy has an obsession of eating insects, but however, he also swallows other creatures besides insects, unlike real chameleons. It is possible that Roy can understand Redneck and his family, even if he is a chameleon or not. Gameplay Cousin Roy is an useful element of defense because he can help to kill aerial creatures in an easier way. Roy's tongue gives high damage to monsters and can also remove protections. Upgrading Roy might be expensive, since his upgrades cost over 10,000 coins. When Roy is fully upgraded, he might be able to kill unprotected creatures with 1 or 2 hits. However, Roy shouldn't be the only character left defending, since he can't instantly kill creatures that are highly protected or creatures that can't fly. Description Gallery File:Roylooking.png|Roy looking around. File:Roystore.png|Roy's icon in the Shop. File:Roytongue.png|Roy using his tongue to attack a bug. File:Royabouttoattack.png|Roy about to attack with his tongue. File:Roywithfriends.png|Roy with Redneck, Aunt Misty and Neighbor Bud. File:Roysitting.png|Roy, sitting in the cottage. Trivia *He is the first defense character. **He is also the first defense character to have more than 200 appearances. Followed by Aunt Misty, Neighbor Bud, the Bear and Uncle Joe when they appear in future levels. *Roy is one of the two defense characters to be animals, along with the Bear. **They are also the only animals to be protagonists and not enemies. *Roy made his 100th appearance in "Death Swamp" and his 200th appearance in "The Art Of Swamp". *He only appeared in 8 out of 18 levels from Episode 1. If he appeared in 9, then he would have appeared in the entire second half of Episode 1. *Roy is the first (and currently only) reptile that isn't an enemy. *Roy is obviously not an actual cousin of Redneck or son of Aunt Misty and Uncle Joe because humans can't give birth to chameleons. **This means that he might be simply adoptive cousin and son. *He is the shortest defense character. *He has appeared the most out of the defense characters. Category:Defense characters Category:Reptiles